1. Field of Industrial Uses
This invention relates to a kneaded moldable resin composition which can be molded into films and tubes. Specifically this invention relates to a kneaded moldable resin composition comprising polyethylene resin, a polysiloxane polymer, and a compound having unsaturated groups on both ends thereof.
2. Prior Art
Silicone has been widely used because of its good characteristics, such as slipping properties, mold release properties, oxygen permeability, water repellency, electric insulativeness, etc. But its low mechanical strength, the difficulty of being formed into film, and poor moldability are drawbacks of silicone.